


Twice the Trouble, Twice the Fun

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Full-Youkai Inuyasha, Humor, Lemons, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha always protect each other, but when Kagome's intervention in a spell causes some unexpected side effects, both Inuyasha and Kagome have to deal with the physical manifestations of their repressed desires.





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome groaned to herself as she started to come to. She felt as if she'd been crushed by something, every inch of her body had an uncomfortable tingle to it, and she felt exhausted, despite the fact that she hadn't known how long she had been sleeping for. At least she was laying on something soft, but she couldn't remember where or when she had fallen asleep. That thought encouraged her to ignore the call of sleep, survival instincts in full gear as she tried to reach out for a familiar pulse of youki. She picked up on it, and instantly relaxed at the knowledge that she couldn't be in danger if Inuyasha was by her side. On both sides of her. With one signature of youki being slightly different than the other.

That caused Kagome to jolt up in urgency, though she instantly regretted it as her head gave a painful throb that had her groaning all over again. Suddenly a presence form right beside her, and she was gently pulled into an embrace of someone who was fussing over her for injuries. The feeling of being pressed against a bare chest was what caused Kagome to open her eyes. Looking up, she met the red and blue eyes of a full youkai Inuyasha. He seemed to look concerned, though he gave her a smile when she looked up, drawing attention to the fangs that gleamed wickedly in the light of the hut.

"Let go of her you fucking creep!"

That drew Kagome's confused gaze over to the other side of her. She probably should have been startled at the fact her normal, hanyou Inuyasha was leaning against the opposite wall. But she was very distracted by the fact that on the floor, not to far from her, rested another her. A second Kagome. This one was still asleep, though it seems the noise was catching her attention. She was also confused by the fact that the second Kagome was wearing Sango's usual attire. It made her look cute, and Kagome decided to revisit that possible look another day, as she scanned the room. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and Kaede all sat around the hut. All of them lacked doubles.

Miroku smiled, "Glad to see you're awake Kagome-sama, are you feeling alright?"

"A little confused, but otherwise fine, why?" Kagome asked as she tried to remove herself from Youkai Inuyasha's lap.

Youkai Inuyasha was having none of that, as he pulled her closer and pressed his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. Kagome felt herself blush, which only increased when she found herself landing on something hard and throbbing in his lap. She could feel his smirk as he nuzzled - _nuzzled_ \- her neck. It didn't help that there was an audience not even two feet away from her. Hanyou Inuyasha must have figured out what was going on, as he growled and slammed his fist through the floorboards, with a glare that would have made Sesshoumaru run and hide.

"Leave her alone, before I tear off something you don't want torn off" Hanyou Inuyasha warned.

The youkai scoffed and tucked Kagome's head under his chin before snarling, "Fuck off, it's not my fault you're a fucking coward! You can play with that one if your so jealous."

"Huh, what's going on here?" the second Kagome, finally awake, asked.

Kaede sighed, "Before we begin to explain, maybe you should tell us what the last thing your remember was."

Kagome had finally been released from her inu-youkai prison, and didn't fail to catch the way Inuyasha had arranged himself to hide the obvious erection she had felt. With that no longer consume all her thoughts (_he was so big!_) she tried to recall the last thing that had happened to her. They had been shard-hunting, no surprise there, but the shard rumors had actually been a plot by a group of youkai who was after the shards themselves, and had decided to lure out the group. The had gotten separated in the battle, but they were clearly winning, until Kagome noticed that one of the youkai was preparing a spell.

She had bragged about her power, a trait many youkai shared, before informing Inuyasha that the spell she had planned was one that would tear him apart until there was nothing left. Kagome had panicked and reacted on instinct. She rushed forward to shield Inuyasha with her body, her power reacting to her desire to defend the hanyou till she died, and suddenly she was hit. She remembered that they screamed, both agonized, and Kagome swore her throat went raw at the effort. The pain had been unbearable. She wouldn't have been surprised if they had both passed out from it.

"All I remember is _someone_ trying to save me from a spell, and it not working out so great" Inuyasha said, "Kagome, never do that again. You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Kagome's intervention is the reason you still breathe, Inuyasha" Kaede replied.

Miroku must have noticed his confused look, because he elaborated, "We think that when Kagome's power failed to stop the spell, it warped it instead, turning from something fatal into something harmless. Relatively speaking, anyway."

"So Kagome's the reason why there's two of us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ah, Sango" the second Kagome spoke up, "Is there a reason why I'm in your kimono?"

"You and, uh... youkai Inuyasha... were both naked when you formed. Since we didn't have many options, I put you in my kimono to make the trip back more comfortable, as well as to respect your modesty" Sango said, "We would have changed you, but I didn't want Houshi-sama getting any ideas and I didn't want to be alone incase someone turned out to be violent."

Kagome, the real one, sighed, "We need to figure out what to call these two, because it's just getting confusing."

"How about 'Puppy' and 'Bunny'? That could work."

Miroku grinned, "Or we could call them 'Horny' and... actually, we aren't sure what parts of Kagome-sama you are, um... Bunny-sama? Do you have any idea?"

Bunny, who had been looking over at Puppy distractedly, flushed and looked at Miroku, "Well, if I had to guess, I think both Puppy and I represent parts of Kagome and Inuyasha that they repress. That's why Puppy is a full youkai, because Inuyasha represses his youkai blood."

Kagome felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice on her in that moment, realizing exactly what thoughts, feelings and urges she had supressed. She could feel panic rising on her chest, and both Inuyasha and Puppy turned to her in concern and curiosity. Kagome knew that the physical embodiment of her sexual desires wouldn't have any interest in doing anything while there were other people around. But the second she was alone with Inuyasha... Kagome knew that Bunny was going to jump him. And the poor boy would have no way to defend himself against the knowledge being born in the future provides on with.

"So, is there anything you should warn us about Kagome-sama? Just incase Bunny-sama over here might do something... unwanted?" Miroku asked.

Kagome glared at Miroku, but Bunny beat her to the answer, "She's probably worried that I'll be a terrible influence on you. You'd love my side of the well Miroku, it's a shame you can't visit."

There was a long awkward pause as everyone slowly tried to process exactly what Bunny had said. Kagome was mortified, Miroku was curious, Sango was embarrassed, Shippou was confused, Inuyasha paled to the point where Kagome was worried he'd pass out, while Kaede just looked like she was done with all the shit that came with relying on a group of teenagers to save the world. Puppy, seemed surprised for a moment, before suddenly he was gone from behind Kagome and swept Bunny up into his arms.

"I changed my mind, you can have that one" Puppy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha felt bad for everyone who had ever met him.

He had only spent an hour, maybe two, with his other self, and he already couldn't stand the guy. He understood that there was a difference between him and Puppy, but he knew that a few personality traits were shared between them. Inuyasha was dealing with his own stubbornness, and it was getting old real fast. The damn youkai couldn't wait twenty minutes for Kagome to get supplies, while Bunny got out of Sango's kimono. The guy kept trying to get into the well, and Inuyasha was contemplating asking for help – beating him to the point of unconsciousness sounded preferable, but he'd cope if they wanted to stick with just sealing him in a shed.

After they had managed to get Bunny and Puppy apart (and they needed to stay apart), they had all talked over what should be done. Kaede was willing to look into medicinal cures, while Miroku and Sango had come up with the suggestion that they looked into it as they search for signs of Naraku or jewel shards. It sounded like a great plan in theory. They weren't willing to let a little spell gone wrong get in the way of their quest. But the second it came to separating from Kagome and Bunny, all hell broke loose. Puppy was annoyingly clingy. Which apparently wasn't that much different from him.

"You know, it would be so much easier for both of us if you just agreed with me" Puppy said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. If I acted the way you were acting, Kagome would have killed me. Even the wolf isn't as annoying as you!"

It killed him to admit it. But as touchy as the wolf was, he wasn't vulgar and he never touched Kagome anywhere inappropriate. Miroku himself is less touchy than Puppy, and Inuyasha had never thought he'd ever see someone outdo Miroku. The worst part was that he was pretty sure he couldn't kill him, since Kagome and Inuyasha had both discovered, much to their horror, that they could feel everything Bunny and Puppy felt. Which he knew was going to bite him in the ass, because there was no way they weren't taking advantage of that.

Puppy suddenly looked away, "I wonder what's taking them so long..."

"None of your business, that's what" Inuyasha replied.

"I'm just wondering if my playing earlier left them a bit frustrated. It smelt like it did" Puppy sighed before turning to Inuyasha with a wicked grin, "But that couldn't be causing them to take longer right?"

Inuyasha did not like where this was heading, "Shut up."

"They have the same body right? So, if they touched each other, it would be exactly like touching themselves? Especially with this whole 'share physical experiences' thing? I wonder how much fun they'd have with that."

That caused a few images to invade Inuyasha's mind. Images that he didn't he didn't mind, but knew he should have there. He'd seen Kagome naked too many times, and now his twisted side was using that against him to get exactly what he wanted. And Inuyasha couldn't fully deny the fact that he wanted to give in and just listen to his forbidden thoughts.

"Sango! Miroku!" Inyasha shouted, and he nearly grinned when he saw Puppy grimace and flatten his ears, "Don't leave me alone with this asshole anymore!"

* * *

Kagome was relieved when she finally was able to return to the past. The last thing she wanted was for her family to find out exactly what traits Bunny had gotten from her, and it hadn't been easy with Bunny being as shameless as she was. Honestly, how could Bunny even think that wearing lingerie around Feudal Japan was a good idea? Heck, how could she think that wearing lingerie Miroku was a good idea? What if she had run into Kouga while wearing that?! He would never look at her the same way again! And it would piss Inuyasha off in every way possible.

All her relief fled her when she noticed that there wasn't just one bag. Kagome had only packed on bag. She didn't even want to know what Bunny may have put in hers. But before she could start another argument with herself (she made a mental note to apologize to the others for her stubbornness) she found herself completely pulled out of the well and swept up into two warm arms, right against a bare chest.

"Which one are you?" Puppy asked.

In response, Kagome pulled out something that she had known she'd need – a spray bottle.

Puppy dropped her in an instant, "What the fuck was that?!"

"I know" Bunny said as she climbed out, "She kept doing that to me as well!"

"Kagome, what the fuck is Bunny wearing?!"

That was Inuyasha, and honestly, she did expect him to be upset. While the clothes weren't inappropriate in her era, the tank top and shorts would definitely catch a bit of attention in this era. But it was the only compromise that she had managed to get Bunny to agree too. She didn't want to admit that in front of Puppy though, because he might try and pull something himself, or help Bunny sneak back to the future to get something.

"Kagome-sama, we need to tell yo something" Miroku stated, "Inuyasha as well."

That didn't sound good.

"We were talking with Kaede-sama, and she thinks we really should put our effort completely in finding a cure for this" Sango stated, "And since Puppy and Bunny are quite distracting... We know you can't take them both to your world, and we wouldn't ask that... but we do have a location we think you four should stay at."

"I like this plan."

"No fucking way!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm glad I brought extra clothes!"

Miroku shrugged though he looked slightly amused, "You two are perfectly capable of keeping them apart, so you should be fine. It'll be sealed up nicely as well, so you won't even have to worry about being attacked."

Kagome had a feeling that this was going to be end of her sanity.


End file.
